


Don't Leave My Side

by vinetini



Series: Alfonse/Male Summoner drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Hostage Situations, M/M, Tough choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Prince Alfonse strives to put his kingdom's needs above all else, but when Kiran's life is threatened over his land's security, he has a tough choice between his duty and his heart.





	

_"You're always there when I need you, to the extent that when you're not near, I feel...not quite myself."_

 

* * *

"Veronica, don't-"

"I don't think YOU'RE the one in control here, dull prince" Veronica sniffed dismissively, staring Alfonse down with contempt as she flounced over to her current captive.

Alfonse grimaced and stared icily back, surveying the situation before him in despair. One of Veronica's Embla goons had Kiran by the neck, a cruel scimitar gleaming in the sun pressed against the summoner's bruised flesh. Kiran attempted to look calm despite the hand squeezing at his throat and arm; he always did hold strong in desperate situations. Still, Alfonse had gotten to know him well enough these past few months to recognise the quiet fear in the man's carmine eyes. His gut clenched; only a few weeks ago had Kiran admitted he was basically useless in a fight. Alfonse had shrugged it off, glibly stating he'd always be there to protect the other and keep him from harm. And here they were; Sharena, Alfonse and poor Kiran trapped in an ambush, while Anna had stayed behind to investigate a lead on the mysterious Masked Man. All they had were their own weapons and Kiran's Breidablik, which Alfonse had managed to salvage from the enemy. 

Not that Alfonse could use it. Gods, but he was a fool. Zacharias' kind face appeared in his mind for a brief moment and his bit down on his lip, willed his hands not to shake.

Kiran needed him. Now was not the time to falter.

"Kiran is a valued member of _my_ kingdom and you will release him NOW. Taking captives at swordpoint is low, even for you" Alfonse spat out through clenched teeth and tightened his grip on his sword.

Veronica's taunting eyes burned into his, her searing ruby stare so much harsher than Kiran's warm gaze.

"I'm not afraid to prune a few hedges to get what I want" she huffed, a childish air to her anger as she twirled a strand of wayward hair around her finger.

Sharena scoffed beside him, eyes fixed unwavering on Veronica. His sister had always held a deep dislike of the Embla princess; meanwhile Alfonse had been loath to take the small girl seriously. He knew now that his sister had been correct in her judgement; Veronica may be a lonely brat, but it was her loneliness that furthered her hatred of Kiran and his summoning weapon.

If they took even one wrong move here, she could kill him out of that same petty jealousy.

Gods, he wished Anna was here; she'd know what to do, how to get them out of this mess.

Instead all he could do was ask "What DO you want?", as he lowered his sword reluctantly.

A cruel smile twisted the princesses' lips; she looked positively delighted at the question.

"What I want? A trifle really. Something you have that I don't, something that will let me summon more little heroes to scurry around and do my bidding..."

Her gaze turned to Breidablik poking out of Alfonse's pocket, greed apparent in her eyes as she pointed with one cruel finger towards the sacred weapon.

"Like we'd ever let you touch it!" Sharena burst out beside him, raising her lance up in defiance and getting into a guard stance.

"Such a defiant attitude. Are we forgetting your little friend over here?"

Veronica turned her head back towards her henchman and nodded; he tightened his grip around Kiran's neck who let out a strangled yelp. Sharena flinched beside him, no doubt regretting her outburst.

"Kiran!" Alfonse cried, noting the pain in his friend's face as the man holding him held the sword even closer towards Kiran's slender neck.

"Well, I think you're beginning to understand the situation you're in, silly children" Veronica sneered, turning back towards the two royals.

  _"Give me Breidablik or I will give your precious Summoner one quick chop to the neck."_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw there's like no real tags or fics for Heroes yet apart from a few lone pieces, so I decided to contribute! This is slightly based off of the cute dialogue a level 40 Alfonse has with the Summoner. For reference, my summoner has long-ish brown hair in a ponytail and dark red eyes. Thank you for reading and I hope fans of the game will write more fics and contribute to the tags!!
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> This should be a lesson in why you don't write fics early on in a game's lifespan - canon will destroy it completely. This is discontinued for now unless I decide to go AU! with it later. But I will keep the chapter up! Sorry XD


End file.
